How Things Are Meant To Be 8Working Title8
by DyranHunter
Summary: When Harry receives a strange book for his sixteenth birthday, he decides to take a risk and in doing so not only finds a way to defeat his greatest enemy, but he also finds a way to find himself. Could be considered Grey!Harry, Harry/OC at some point.
1. Open Puzzles

**A/N:** Okies, Chapter one … these chapters are currently unbeta'd while I try and find someone who will even reply to my emails lol If anyone has a strength in Grammar and wants to beta this, then drop me a line and I'll be really grateful!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with J.K's world.

**Open Puzzles**

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Late last night one of our oldest accounts activated a clause in its contract and as the appointed guardians of the account, Gringotts Bank; London Branch was obligated to carry out the attached instructions._

_In an attempt to ensure the safety of our clients and due to the unusual circumstances, I regret to inform you that some of the Gringotts goblins felt that they were within their rights to have the document tested for harmful magics' and in the process attempted to read the document, which now rests safely in your hands._

_They have assured us that they could not read past the first page, which only details a repeat of the instructions given to Gringotts and the goblins punishment for this breach of clientele privacy is being delt with as I write to you._

_I am pleased o report, however, that their tests for harmful magic came back negative and we have sent this document to you as per our instructions._

_If you wish to dispute the goblins punishment or find any damage to this document please don't hesitate to contacts us._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Potter Account Manager._

Harry re-read the Gringotts letter twice before turning puzzled eyes on the simple, leather bound book. There was no other way to describe it; Gringotts use of the word 'document' was an understatement.

He turned his eyes back to the letter and studied the Gringotts seal carefully for a moment before he sighed and decided to just hope that it wasn't some kind of Death Eater trick.

So far, Harry's summer had been horrendous, plagued by nightmares of Sirius' death alongside the now familiar ones of Voldemort, Cedric, Peter Pettigrew and others. The Dursley's were working him to exhaustion in an attempt to stop his nightly terrors. "If you think I'm going to let you disturb our sleep all summer, you've got another think coming boy!" Vernon hissed, throwing a garden bucket at the teenager, who dodged; the sudden movement breaking his memory.

It was half past ten on the night of July 30th when Harry's clock watching had been interrupted by the Gringotts owl, now after slow perusal of the letter, Harry reached for the purple leather bound book opening the cover with the utmost care, and slight trepidation. There was nothing particularly startling about the inside; just like the cover it was a simple design. The first page contained what Harry assumed to be the books title; Greatness of Heart will Reveal all Secrets.

Sharp green eyes studied the cursive text for a moment, it seemed strangely familiar but when he couldn't place it the young man sighed and continued to the next page, his eyes clouding in confusion when he found not the described instructions to Gringotts goblins but what appeared to be a letter detailing the books contents.

Harry glanced at his bedside clock as it counted down to his sixteenth birthday. He needed something to do, and reading seemed like a pretty good distraction for the next hour in comparison to the nightmare he was sure to experience if he surrendered to sleep.

Pushing his windows open in preparation for the birthday owls he was expecting soon after midnight, Harry settled himself beneath the bed sheets with the thin volume, determined to discover the purpose of his new acquisition.

* * *

Greatness of

Heart will

Reveal all

Secrets

_Greetings,_

_If you are reading this then time are dire and you are in great danger. Although your exact identity if unknown, I do know that what is to be revealed to you within this book will be of the utmost importance if you wish to survive the war in which you currently find yourself._

_Stored in this book are some of the most powerful spells of our time and you will eventually come to master them – of this I have no doubt but be warned; Although this book has powerful magic crafted into it to prevent others reading this content, if you, as the heir, hand it to another you will grant them full access to these most precious secrets._

Now my warnings are complete. Use this information wisely. Red on and allow these humble pages to teach you what you desperately need to take the next step.

Godric Gryfindor by R.R

Godric is of an average height, with messy brown hair that is constantly and irritatingly falling into deep honey brown eyes. He is strong with tones muscles due t sword fighting and a vigorous training schedule that his father drilled into him from a young age in case there is even a need to go to war. H has a disturbing love of bright colours, such as red, yellow, orange and even pink on occasion.

The family of Gryfindor is of a very old pureblood family at this time when many pureblood families can only trace their lines back five generations or so. A hereditary power of the Gryfindor line is that of wandless magic. Despite the fact that many witches and wizards have mastered this skill, Gryfindors trait allows his heir unparalleled control in this area of magic. In other words, the caster is not limited to the lower level spells in wandless casting which the witch or wizard usually restricted to due to the strength of will required to cast the most basic of spells in this way.

Helga Hufflepuff by G.G

Helga is quite short for a young lady at 5'2" and the youngest of our little group. She has light blonde hair, which brushes the top of her shoulders and compliments her slender figure while framing her sapphire blue eyes.

Helga favours a simplistic style of dress in unobtrusive, earthy tones such as browns, greys and greens with pale reds, oranges and pinks to contrast.

The family of Hufflepuff is one of the newer pureblood families and not always considered such by the other families who hold this status. Their family crest consists of a silver badger overlaid onto a golden tree.

Hufflepuffs heredity power seems to be manifesting as the coveted healing magic. The skill to become a natural healer is strong within their family and will hopefully develop itself further, in ways that are beyond prediction.

Rowena Ravenclaw by S.S

Rowena has entrancing dark brown eyes and exceptionally long hair that cascades in waves to her waits in a strange shade of black appearing almost a dull grey, which confuses the eye. She is taller than most women standing at 5'11", Rowena has the coveted hourglass form that most achieve with the aid of a corset.

She wears very simple dresses needing little decoration to display her beauty. Rowena's complexion leads her towards wearing what could be called 'gemstone colours' such as ruby red, emerald greens, sapphire blues and amethyst purples.

Rowena's exotic appearance betrays her family's Egyptian heritage, which is nearly lost in time, as her family has resided in Wales on a permanent basis for tat least twelve generations. Her family shield bears a Rave, carrying an unravelling scroll from its beak, bearing the inscription "There are no new ideas only new combinations".

Ravenclaws hereditary trait covers a wide range of skills, any of which could manifest throughout the bloodline. Although it is highly unusual to have more than two traits related to mind magic, it has been recorded as a possibility. The skills of mind magics can cover anything from a natural affinity for occlumency and legillimency, to telekinesis and telepathy and very rarely the gift of seer sight.

Salazar Slytherin by H.H

Salazar is very tall at 6'2½ , and although he appears thin his build hides a wiry strength. Salazar's obsidian hair falls in a smooth cascade to his shoulders on the rare days that he doesn't wear it tied back, to reveal bright emerald eyes.

He favours dark colours in his attire as Salazar prefers to go unnoticed and this allows him to blend into the shadows easily. Unfortunately, his preference is helping to fuel the current rumour about his love for the new dark arts.

Although the Slytherin bloodline is more recently acknowledged than Gryfindors or Ravenclaws, it is still commonly accepted as a pure bloodline. Their family crest is a serpent in the shape of an 'S' with it's tail wrapped around a castle.

Slytherins family trait is the gift of tongues. It allows them to easily learn other languages at an incredible speed. In some cases it allows the Slytherins to instinctively know a language and to be able to speak and understand it fluently

* * *

Harry jumped as a torrent of owls suddenly flew through his window landing silently on the desk. Casting his eyes back to the book he reluctantly put it aside, carefully marking his place.

As he quickly relieved the numerous birds of their burdens, Harry considered what he had just been reading – full, in depth descriptions of the four founders, by the four founders of Hogwarts. His hands shook as what really amazed Harry finally sank in; the text was written in the present tense, which meant that it had bee written who knew how many hundreds of years ago!

With a sharp shake of his head, the now sixteen-year-old wizard started opening his birthday presents. The first one had no letter but he knew that the book of occlumency was from Remus because of the short inscription just inside the cover "Happy birthday pup, this is a useful book, give it a try" Harry frowned and wondered if he should talk to Dumbledor about it in September, but for now he placed the book on the foot of his bed before moving on.

Surprising Harry, the next present he opened was from Fred and George with a note telling him to "terrorise the Muggles" pinned to a good supply o Filibusters indoor wet start fireworks. Grinning, Harry stashed his new horde under the loose floorboard beneath his bed immediately, it would do now good to fall asleep and forget to hide them from Vernon and Dudley.

Next, Harry's eyes landed on Hagrids scrawling handwriting and he opened the handmade card firs, smiling softly at the crude drawing of a Hippogriff, or a badly mauled Horse;

"_Hapy Birfday Harry!_

_Seems like only yestday I was pickin' yah up from that rock the Dursleys was hindin' on._

_See yah in September_

_Hagrid_"

The parchment was stained with tears and Harry opened the box to reveal a cake almost identical to the one Hagrid had given him for his eleventh birthday. Tears welled but Harry quickly shut them off. Every year he was still surprised by how much his friends cared about him.

After a moment to steady himself, Harry continued once again, placing the cake with Remus' book on his bed Harry gathered his last two gifts and his care package from Mrs. Weasley and settled himself on the bed with them before ripping into the two gifts from Ron and Hermione. True to form, Hermione had got him a book, which at least looked interesting 'Brooms and their improvements' which promised to show the history of broom upgrades and what broom companies were hoping to achieve next. Ron was also predictable, but like Hermione no less welcome than the rest; He had gotten Harry some Bertie Botts Beans and Honeydukes chocolate to keep him going at the Dursleys, but besides short notes wishing him Happy Birthday, there were no letters and Harry shivered remembering the summer before his second year and the lack of communication from anyone that lead to Siriu… The warm glow he'd been feeling faded and Harry longed to send Hedwig off with a letter but she was out hunting.

Frowning, he stared around the room, refusing to go to sleep when he knew it would only bring nightmares; his eyes landed on the books from Remus and Hermione. As Harry considered the book, he remembered the one from Gringotts and dug it out form where it had slid under his pillows. Opening it from where he left off Harry settled down comfortably once again to continue the intriguing read, and wait for dawn.

* * *

Areas of Magic

There are many areas of magic that can be studied to level of Master. Most spells fall under a particular area of expertise making sure that Masters remain highly sought after and never out of work; in fact they are frequently overworked due to the small number of them available.

This section will give you a basic overview of these areas and the chance to study them in-depth at the end.

Transfiguration

Transfiguration is that art of changing something into something else. This is not a type of illusion, where only what you see changes but here the very core of the object or creature changes also. For example, if you transfigure a table into a horse, correctly, then the animal can live out the rest of it's days as though it had been born that way – dependant on the innate power of the witch or wizard the creature should also be able to breed without complications.

Animagus transformations work in a similar way. Those who are successful in completing the transformation, report strong animal instincts that can take some months for the witch or wizard to overcome and control with the remaining human aspect of their minds.

Potions

Although many compare potions to cooking, and at first glance it does appear to have similarities such as ingredients and a 'cooking pot', besides that there is very little that link the two activities.

In coking, if you add an ingredient a little later in the recipe, or leave it out, people may not even notice – do that in a potion and you or your client may die.

Potions are very delicate substances that can react with anything from a strong breeze through your workroom to a potion ingredient picked a few minutes too late, however they are very versatile and you can store them for later use unlike a spell.

Practically anything that is possible with a spell can be replicated with a potion and even some things that we don't have spells for yet.

Charms

Charms covers a range of spells including everything from basic spell casting, like jinxes right up to the recently developed 'unforgivables'

Charms Masters usually develop new spells or counters from spells currently available and their field covers most anything that doesn't fall under the dark arts, the defence of, and transfiguration.

Some Charms Masters cross their expertise with the dark arts; either to improve their spells or to develop charms against them, however most Charms experts prefer to avoid contact and focus their energy on a particular kind of Charms Spells such as shield charms or offensive spells that do not fall into the category of Dark Magic.

Herbology

Herbology is almost vital to Potions Masters and many Masters of one have at least a Journeyman level in the other.

Herbology is an extensive subject and very hard work, as many plants have to be harvested in three or four different ways depending on what they are to be used for.

A Herbology Master must have a comprehensive working knowledge for all they plants they are required to work with and usually this is limited to the country in which the Master resides. Due to the varying agricultures of other countries, a Herbology Master trained in England could not get work in France as a Master without retraining.

Care of Magical Creatures

This area of study is nearly as comprehensive as Herbology although not quite so bad as to have to retrain to work in other countries although there are exceptions.

Many magical creatures range across a variety of countries, such as the centaurs, mermaids and werewolves, whereas others are more localised like the Sphinx making a Magical Creatures Master and international task, with job opportunities worldwide- so long as they are prepared to do research into the more localised creatures they may come across.

Dark Arts

The dark arts are often misunderstood. Originally it referred to spells that could only be cast after dark, then when magic began to evolve it became spells with a darker purpose such as love spells or anything that could bring personal gain to the caster – this has been warped by the truly dark wizards who use the term to describe the spells they use such as curses, blood magic ad the recently developed 'unforgiveables'.

The true dark arts is anything that is frowned upon in polite society, and is therefore not often talked about or taught, however the few remaining Masters of this area of magic are turning their skills to eradicating the new brand of 'dark arts' before the term is permanently corrupted.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

This is an exceptionally new area of magical study, designed to train Masters to defend against the new type of dark witch and wizard.

It has been suggested that once trained, Defence Masters will develop spells to combat the powerfully destructive spells cropping up at the moment and will also be hired by the Ministry of Magic to protect the public in a new department.

What is also likely from this new branch is that they will be expected to protect the Royal Family who are currently the suspected targets of the new dark wizards that are arising.

Divination

Divination is a very specialised form of magic; it cannot be taught if one does not have the innate spark.

If a witch or wizard does posses the power of prophecy however, it must be nurtured in some way or the build up of latent power can become destructive to the witch or wizard and to those around them.

Runes

Most people have only a rudimentary understanding of Runes and so Masters are rare as many do not see the purpose pf Mastering this branch of magic.

Runes are very stabilising if the witch or wizard is attempting a powerful piece of magic, or an extended ritual.

If, for example, a building is constructed on a natural formation of the protection, concealment and opportunity Rune, Algiz, it is unlikely that the building will ever fall into disrepair or surrender to enemy attack if it is even found.

Do You Wish To Learn?

You were told at the start that this information is crucial to your success, but you can still refuse to use this resource.

If, however, you decide that there may be contained within the following pages information that you cannot or will not be taught in your time then the spell to activate the book can be located below.

You do not need a wand. You need only speak the words aloud.

Good Luck.

* * *

Harry blinked slowly, staring at the words '_Good Luck_'. There was the spell, just as the author had promised.

Hesitantly, Harry turned to the next page and found it blank. It was another moment or so before he realised that he was staring at the spell again, considering the message from the author and the information he has already devoured.

Sighing he studied the words of the spell carefully, surprised that he was actually considering casting it when he had no clue about what it would do, or even who had sent him this book … and yet …

The information so far, although basic, had intrigued him. Harry felt almost that he'd learnt more here than in his five years at Hogwarts … almost.

Reading through the spell again he frowned. What harm could it do? All it would do was let him read the rest of the book, right?

Making a decision, he sat up in bed crossing his legs Harry pushed up the huge sleeves of Dudleys' old pyjamas and held the book in both hands. He only cast a single nervous glance at his bedroom door before hoping this wouldn't be too loud and starting to speak;

"_I speak the truth,_

_I feel from the heart,_

_I hear what you're teaching,_

_I've seen from the start_.

.

_I sensed my chance,_

_During this time,_

_To solve all the problems,_

_To clear all the grime_.

.

_So open your hearts,_

_Please, open your minds,_

_Allow me the knowledge,_

_To stop hideous crimes._"

Considering the urgent tone of the book, Harry felt that the spell was rather anti-climatic. He blinked, staring around the room, unsure what he had expected – but certainly not this. Nothing. Even Hedwig was still asleep.

Asleep? At night? And when had she returned from hunting anyway? Frowning, Harry glanced out of his window only to see that it was daylight. As he stared in confusion, birds flew past and leaves fell – but something seemed off and with a suddenly jolt it sank in and Harry realised … everything was moving backwards!

Spinning his head so quickly his neck cracked, Harry's wide eyes landed on his bedside clock; watching the time and date run backwards he started to feel sick; Maybe the book hadn't been genuine after all …

Harry couldn't say how long he watched the past fly by, and when then building started to de construct before his eyes he started to panic, but daren't move from the bed that seemed to be the only thing that was staying with him.

The sixteen year old wizard could hear his breathing start to become erratic and thoughts of how on earth he was going to get back home began running through his head. Just how far back in time was he going anyway? What were his friends going to think? How long until Dumbledore found out?…

Everything around him started to spin, including the field where Privet Drive would some day be built, and just before he passed out, the last thought to pass through his mind was that he never got the chance to thank anyone for his birthday presents.


	2. Revelations

**A/N:** I've got just over four chapters written at the moment so they'll be posted literally as soon as I've typed them up. Updates can be found on my user profile, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. One again, if you have a strength for grammar and want to Beta this for me, drop me a line.

I don't know if I'll get Chapter 3 typed up before next weekend cause I've got my last week of college before the holidays this coming week, but it'll be up next weekend at the latest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.

**Revelations**

Harry groaned, wondering what had hit him, carefully he opened his eyes expecting the sudden pounding headache that assaulted him the moment his gaze focussed on the white ceiling of the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"What happened?" he muttered, staring at the ceiling and waiting till his headache eased enough to sit up

"You cast a spell, it worked" a smooth voice that reminded him of Snape said, causing Harry to shoot up in the bed and attempt to locate the strange voice, but the pounding in his head increased and he groaned again, placing his head in his hands

"Oh Sal! Look what you've done now!" a bright sounding woman scolded the man who had spoken. Harry wished his head would stop so he could see who was there.

Cool hands pried his own away from his face, and he recognised the feel of a potions bottle as it rested against his lips. Harry went to move his head away when a soothing voice halted his movements

"You can fight through that headache for the next few hours, or you can take the potion, I recommend the potion though"

There was a moment's silence as Harry tried to ignore the two bickering voices in the background

"What is it?" he finally asked, his eyes cracking open enough to make out long dark hair and an angular face smiling at him

"An energy replenisher, your headache is caused by lack of magical energy – the spell you cast was quite powerful" the woman answered, placing the small vial into Harry's hands just as the argument reached a new pitch. He needed no more convincing and swallowed the potion along with about a dozen questions.

It only took seconds for Harry's headache to rapidly recede and he opened his eyes hesitantly to study the room. He knew this was Hogwarts hospital wing – so where was Madam Pomfrey… the spell he'd cast… the reversing clock … time rewinding …

"Alright, that's enough you two" the woman who had given him the potion halted his thoughts and he stared at the three people standing around his bed; Except that there were four people and as Harry studied the last man who had yet to speak he started to feel ill.

Four people. Two men, two women. The book he'd been reader by the four founders. Despite Snape's claim, Harry wasn't stupid, his hands were starting to shake and he couldn't seem to slow his breathing. The other man was staring at him sharply and Harry managed to gasp in a breath, causing the man to smile.

"What's your name?" Harry demanded, looking a little wild and drawing the attention of the other three.

The strangers light brown eyes sparkled reassuringly, but as he started to reply one of the others interrupted, a slim blonde with bright blue eyes, and the shortest of the bunch

"Do you thin it wise? He's already overwhelmed as it is, it might be a bit much…" Harry was about to argue when the man he'd spoken to surprised him by beating him to it

"He's going to go crazy if we don't tell him Helga" his voice was deep and almost too loud for Harry's still sensitive head "My name is Godric Gryfindor, and the slip of a woman there with the blonde hair is Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw is the tall dark and imposing lady that helped your headache, and the skinny thing next to her is Salazar Slytherin" Godric grinned brightly at the half-hearted glare Salazar was sending him.

Harry swallowed, his eyes flickering between Godric's grin, Salazar's glare and the two women's worried looks as he absorbed what he'd just been told

"So … you're the four founders of Hogwarts … how … I mean why am I … How did you know I'd cast a spell?" he stuttered turning green eyes on Rowena, surprised when she gasped before gathering herself

"The only spell that would have brought you to us, is in the book we wrote… it was only logical…"

Silence reigned for long minutes before Harry spoke again, becoming unnerved by how they were watching him

"But … why me?" Why summon me back in time?"

Helga gave a nervous laugh, "Well who else?"

Salazar sighed, earning him a glare from the small woman

"He doesn't know, that much is obvious Helga" The man Harry had been told was a powerful dark wizard smiled softly "Firstly though, are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Sorry … My name's Harry … Harry Potter…"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Harr-"

Cutting across Salazar's greeting, Godric earned himself another harsher glare, "–

You see the thing is we didn't summon you, you sent yourself back in time…"

"…Which accounts for your huge drop in magical reserves…" Rowena added before being interrupted by Helga

" –And the book went to you because … well because…"

"…You are our heir, the sole heir of all four of our bloodlines, and therefore the only person with enough power to send themselves back in time" Salazar finished, finally regaining control of the conversation.

The last thing Harry saw before he passed out was Rowena's worried face and Helga scolding Salazar

"I told you it was too much too soon…!"

* * *

When Harry awoke again, he was still in the hospital wing but it was dark, and the young wizard could tell he was alone from the lack of movement around him.

Sitting up he glanced around and started to take in small differences. The paintings were different, and what was Pomfrey's office in his time looked like it was an isolations area.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face wearily, wondering if this was really happening or if he was going mad. Blinking he realised he could see clearly, but his hand hadn't encountered his glasses when he'd been rubbing his face.

His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet creak of the door opening, and Harry found it strangely comforting that some things hadn't changed. As he watched the door, Rowena silently crept in, jumping when she saw him awake and watching her

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked quietly, but Harry shook his head nervously

"No, I was awake"

Rowena came over, and perched herself on the edge of his bed

"We didn't want to move you ad have you wake up in strange surroundings again… although you did recognise our names Harry" The young man smiled

"Well you're sort of famous in my time – I was about to start my Sixth year at Hogwarts" he paused as Rowena smiled

"So Hogwarts survives the ages" she sighed in relief and shut her eyes a moment "I always hoped it would, but we haven't finished building her yet Harry" she smiled at his surprised expression "I'm sure you've got plenty of questions though… is there anything I can answer?" Harry looked at the blankets for a moment before meeting her eyes

"Did I … have anything with me when I arrives? It's just that … I'd been opening my birthday presents and …" the woman's nod calmed his rushed speech

"Relax, Harry, all of your possessions are in a room we've designated for you, so calm down … we only have so much time to teach you what you need to know" she smiled kindly "So we don't need you passing out again" she teased, causing the teenager to blush.

Rowena chuckled softly and without considering his actions, Harry grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at her, grinning. The surprised look on her face only started Harry laughing which set Rowena off again.

The hospital door opened and a silky voice called in,

"Really Rowena, Leave the boy alone, he'll wake up when he's read-… oh" Salazar stood in front o the pair looking distinctly awkward

"Now don't glare Sal, he was already awake" Rowena defended herself

"Good, good," he nodded conceding the point "and are you going to show our young friend to breakfast as well, or are you going to starve him?"

Harry laughed softly, and they both looked at him with puzzled expressions, and he decided to explain

"Well … while I'm a little hungry, I'm sure it would take more than one missed breakfast to starve me," his smiled faltered when Rowena looked upset and Salazar unsurprised at his answer.

"I'm sure" the wizard said softly "As Helga's scans revealed that you are in serious need of a few good meals, and because of that I won't let you miss breakfast"

Slytherin took in Harry's flushing face and Rowena's glare before sighing "Harry, all of us have your well being at heart and we all care a great deal about what happens to you … but not all of us are as good at showing it as Rowena is"

Harry met the bright green eyes, so similar to his own and nodded with a small smile, although he still felt ill, knowing that they knew about the Dursley's

"Before we go to breakfast…" he started quickly, as Rowena made to stand, halting both the founders' movements and making sure he had their attention before continuing

"I was just wondering … well I don't want to change history… or the future so I was wondering, how safe is it for me to be here?" Professor Dumbledore's warnings from his third year were ringing in his ears so Harry missed the amused expressions on Rowena and Salazar's' faces

"Dear, it doesn't matter if you tell us something here… because in your time it would have already happened… it would be something we already knew" Rowena paused, frowning and Salazar continued

"Time travel is fascinating, but quite confusing, to put it simply you can't change the future just by talking to us it would take more than that to affect your time" Harry smiled in relief

"Alright then, in that case, are there any clothes I can wear?"

* * *

Over the following weeks and months Harry studies with the founders Justas he would have studied if he'd gone back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. The founders were excited to get the chance to teach someone before the school opened the following year, and if he was honest with himself, Harry had been surprised by which of the Professors were teaching him which subjects

Godric was teaching Harry transfiguration and defence, and while he was impressed by Harry's grasp of defensive magic, Godric was having trouble wrapping the young wizards mind around transfiguration.

Helga acted like an older sister and Harry loved the small blonde almost immediately. She didn't seem surprised that Harry didn't posses even a basic knowledge of Runes, and in her Charms lessons Helga was still trying to work out what he knew and what he didn't even after being her student for six months.

Rowena was the founder who really surprised Harry as she taught him potions and Herbology. Harry had kindly warned her in their first lesson that she probably had the biggest challenge, as both subjects were weaknesses of his.

After she had him explain about Snape and how Herbology had never seemed interesting to him, Rowena merely smiled and started teaching. Six months into the course and Harry found that although he still struggled with the occasional potion he was doing much better in both of Rowena's classes than any of the others; Ravenclaw had discovered through a quick trial and error lesson that Harry worked best on potions without pressure and best in Herbology with, allowing for a perfect balance.

When she explained this to Harry he thought it was more because he wanted Rowena's approval than anything else. As the month's progresses, Harry found himself thinking of Rowena as a mother, which started making him very uncomfortable; Eventually, Helga pulled him aside and had him confess. The woman had hugged him gently as he cried and explained her theories to him; Helga felt that Rowena would be the start of the bloodline that produced Harry, making her Harry's literal great-something-grandmother… of a sort. It has taken a while for the teen not to feel like he was betraying Lily's memory, but he eventually came to terms with t and returned to Rowena's classes to be greeted with a hug and a "Lets get to work, you've fallen behind a bit, dear".

Salazar's lessons had both shocked Harry but for very different reasons. Being taught care of magical creatures by a supposedly dark wizard, Harry decided, was something that should be compulsory! Salazar expected Harry to do the work, and if he hadn't then it was his own fault if the Centaurs shot him, on the other hand, when the Acromantulas surprised them the last thing Salazar expected Harry to do was help him fight them off.

The other class Salazar taught Harry had caused many arguments between the scarily similar student and teacher. Harry had adamantly refused to study the dark arts, shocking all four founders.

It had taken all four of them over a month to convince their heir of the necessity of the class, and at long last it had been Salazar that had broken through to Harry

"For heavens sake Harry! Did you even read the book we sent you?! You have to know how the enemies' spells work to defend against them and many counter curses are listed as dark arts as well"

The fact that 'dark arts' didn't mean evil had slipped his mind and Harry made peace with the founders through a heartfelt apology, which all accepted.

* * *

Harry had been training with the founders for nearly a year and had grown up considerably during that time due to the fact that the founders treated him like an adult and expected him to behave like one.

He was at breakfast early and heard Salazar enter first, holding the door for Rowena and Helga before letting Godric catch it as it swung closed.

"I hope that's not the first time you've read that text, Harry, or you're going to get bitten tonight"

Harry grinned, raising his eyes from the purple leather-bound book that had started everything. Whatever the founders taught him, Harry could always find the right reading material within its covers as though the founders' lessons were unlocking more of the book everyday

"Sal" Harry replied, shaking his head "you wouldn't let the big bag werewolves get me … but no it's not the first time… just to put your fears to rest"

Helga giggled and hopped into the seat on Harry's left

"Do you remember our biographies at the beginning of the book Harry? That we have hereditary gifts?"

He paused; nodding slowly, almost warily and Rowena narrowed her eyes as Godric continued Helga's news

"Well, we've decided that you're ready to start learning!"

Harry forced out a smile and went to stand, but Rowena's hand on his shoulder stopped him "What's wrong Harry" she asked softly "You don't have to put on a show"

He me each of their eyes and dropped his smile "Well, I was sort of thinking that I'd be able to go home soon" he smiled sheepishly and suddenly found himself enveloped in hugs, even Salazar was ruffling his hair gently

"We're sorry Harry" Helga sniffled and Harry hugged her

"It's alright, I knew I wasn't ready to fight Voldemort yet … I was just hoping"

Salazar gripped Rowena's elbows as her eyes glazed and she went limp "Soon, Harry dear, sooner than you think" her eyes cleared and she sat heavily as Salazar fussed over her

"Rowena, you should be able to tell when you're going to have a vision – this really isn't good for you…"

The dark haired woman smiled and patted his hands

"I'm fine, but we really should hurry … Harry will be home for his twentieth birthday"


	3. The Powers of Knowledge

**A/N:** Okies, Chapter Three up … I'll try and get Chapter four up next Sunday as I'll be camping with some friends next week. Should be interesting none of them have camped before and we've got to put up a six-man tent rofl.

Once again if anyone has strength in Grammar and wants to beta this, drop me a line :)

Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.

**The Power of Knowledge**

Knowing when he was going home was exactly what Harry needed to keep him focused on his lessons, and all of his teachers noticed. Salazar was the first to start teaching Harry his hereditary gift, and seemed surprised that his student could already talk to snakes, even going so far as to set aside a lesson so Harry could rehash his second year.

It had taken Salazar a good half hour to convince Harry that he wasn't hatching a basilisk egg in the chamber of secrets.

As Harry's control over tongues grew, it made his magical creatures classes easier and more interesting as many of the beings that Salazar introduced him to had a higher opinion of wizards who had learned their language.

Next was his Hufflepuff sister, as neither Godric nor Rowena could be convinced to teach him yet. Helga, however, promised to teach him her talent as soon as he was well versed in Runes. Consequently, and to Helga's great amusement, Harry threw himself into piles of Rune books in addition to the purple volume that the founders had written.

By the end of Harry's second year with them, the five were closer than Harry had ever been with anyone, even Ron and Hermione. Harry's raw power was increasing everyday the more he used it, like a muscle he was training, and he was easily on par with any of the founders in most of his classes, in mock duels their years of knowledge was sometimes the only thing that allowed them to win.

Transfiguration and Potions were causing him the most trouble but Godric was confident that Harry would be an Animagus by the October of his third year with them.

Eventually, he gained enough knowledge of Runes to appease Helga and the blonde cancelled his Rune lessons t have him working with her in the hospital wing during the school term time.

Harry's dislike of the hospital wing gave him a great relationship with his patients and Helga was overjoyed to discover that her own minor talent for healing had manifested to make Harry a natural healer allowing him to heal his patients with their own magic or his own.

As Harry entered the third consecutive year where he was happy, loved and none had tried to kill him, Salazar finished magical creatures and tongues lessons, telling Harry that he'd been taught everything Salazar knew.

Surprising the founders Harry spent very little of his free time enjoying himself; Instead, he could be found pestering Salazar for extra dark arts lessons, or working double shifts in the hospital wing and when his teachers banished him, Harry found his way to the library to study the subjects the founders had deemed completed.

* * *

There he was, just where Godric knew he would find him. The young founder stood in the entrance of the library watching Harry study books of magical creatures.

Harry had arrived at Hogwarts exactly two years and one month ago and Godric had decided that he had too much free time now that Salazar had stopped two of the boys' three lessons.

Frowning, Godric contemplated the situation for a moment before deciding that this course of action was defiantly for the best – Helga was at her wits end, Salazar was in a constant foul mood, and Rowena refused to do anything about it.

Godric made his way over to his young ward; the recently eighteen year old wizard only noticed his mentor when the mans shadow fell across his books.

"All right Harry, enough of this or Helga will have to fix your eyesight again" Godric could see the young man start to protest and frowned, halting the words before they formed.

"I think we're creating a monster … do you even remember how to have fun?" shaking his head Godric sighed "I was going to wait till you'd finished your Animagus transformation, but you're driving everyone crazy"

He grinned at Harry's sheepish look and cut off the sorry

"So, tomorrow is September 1st, all the students are arriving – I think it's a rather appropriate date to start teaching you wandless magic"

Harry's face lit up and an amuse look travelled over Godric's face

"What time?" Harry asked eagerly

"Lets leave it till after breakfast, all right? I need my beauty sleep after all" and Godric couldn't help laughing as Harry rolled his eyes. They both left the library together, Harry with his books and Godric with the hope of a calm afternoon once he'd told the other founders to good news.

* * *

The students poured into Hogwarts for the second time since Harry had arrived, and by now he was used to the rush of student sin the hospital wing during the first week of term, but this year Helga had been called to a meeting at the Ministry leaving Harry to tend to the first years dealing with their new classes, and Hogwarts first batch of second years testing out new jinxes.

Harry could have sworn that the other founders were teaching things to make the students ill – he couldn't remember this many students last year, but maybe that had been because Helga was there.

Methodically making his way around the room Harry quickly determined the cases that could wait and moved onto those that couldn't. When a second year was brought in after being caught unawares by a hippogriff, Harry was certain this was a test. He knew that Salazar would never normally teach Hippogriffs to second years, but besides yell at the founders later there wasn't much he could do.

Harry only hoped that Helga was back soon.

When the witch did return, she took one look at Harry and sent him to her office for a nap, promising him vengeance on the others later. She didn't look too impressed herself, particularly when she saw the 'hippogriff student' as Harry had dubbed him. As he passed out on a couch in Helga's office, Harry was glad it wasn't him on the other end of her glare. For a small person, Helga could be _really_ scary.

* * *

October 31st and Harry woke feeling nervous. Today was the day he was going to find out his Animagus form, and hopefully change into it for the first time. He moved through his quarters, admiring once again the sky blue carpets and slightly darker walls, which betrayed Rowena as his decorator.

Harry gathered his wand up, feeling strange doing so – it had been nearly two months since he had used it outside of the hospital wing due to Godric's lessons. His first port of call was Rowena's rooms, to collect the potion he needed, and then all of the founders were meeting in Godric's rooms during breakfast to find out Harry's form.

'_No pressure then_' Harry though to himself

As he made his was through the familiar Hogwarts hallways, he was greeted by most of the students he passed as they made their way to breakfast. It was strange, he thought as he let his feet trace the path to Rowena's rooms, but he enjoyed being viewed as a professor

"Maybe is I'm still alive after this war, Professor Dumbledore will hire me…" he muttered as he knocked on his teacher's main door, waiting patiently for her to answer.

It took a few minutes for Rowena to open the door and she looked more frazzled than Harry expected. Walking quickly back into her lab, Harry followed, closing the doors behind him.

"I'm not finished, I got interrupted last night so I've had to start again – blast it!" she cursed as she nearly dropped one of the ingredients into the cauldron, Harry's seeker reflexes saving them both

"Where are you up to Rowena? I'll finish it off and you go tell the others that we'll do this at lunch"

The witch smiled softly "I guess I am a bit to tired to finish… the unicorn hair needs go in when the timer goes off… you can follow the book from there?"

At his nod, the founder left decided to cancel his potions lessons and wondering how Harry would feel about taking a Masters.

* * *

Lunchtime and Harry was heading straight from Rowena's rooms to Godric's with the potion. Rubbing at his temples to ease the headache that he could feel building behind his eyes.

Salazar was waiting for him, and stopped him just outside Godric's rooms

"Godric has gone over the potions process, correct?"

"Yes, Sal" Harry answered, amused but also touched by the founders concern "It will search through my personality to find a suitable form – even parts of me that I don't like"

Salazar studied him for a moment before nodding,

"It will probably flicker through a few forms before settling on one Harry, you're very adaptable … so don't worry if it takes a while" the taller man warned gently, causing the 18 year old to smile

"Thanks Sal"

Both wizards entered Godric's rooms to be met with quiet conversation, but it only took a moment for all eyes to land on Harry, amusing the young wizard; the founders were more nervous than he was.

It didn't take long for Harry to be sat in a comfortable chair in front of a mirror with all four founders standing behind him, and just as he swallowed the potion he felt his own start.

Harry was aware of the founders' presence but everything around him burred, becoming faded until the only things hat seemed real were the mirror and the chair he was sitting on. Locking eyes with his reflection the images in the mirror began to change.

A fox, an owl, a snake, a wild cat, a stage, a dog, a horse, a large bird, a spider, a hare, the images were changing so quickly Harry could hardly understand them. As he was starting to work that he'd messed up the potion, the forms slowed letting Harry study them in more detail.

The first thing he noticed was that all the animals had green eyes, and all had some kind of mark which Harry assumed was because of his scar.

The fox stared at him with light glinting off of it's russet red coat, the black fur of it's ears continuing in a line over the foxes green eyes before the image moved on.

A small lynx cat prowled the length of the mirror, a predatory gleam in the dark emerald eyes. Its honey coloured coat was covered in spark spots, but Harry's scar was marked by a white pattern in the fur.

Surprising Harry next was a large grey stallion, with a black blaze along its nose. The pale green eyes seemed strange and somehow otherworldly, but the beauty of the animal shocked Harry.

Next was a small but incredibly fluffy black cat. It had huge green eyes that eerily suited the mass of fur and for a moment Harry thought that this form wasn't marked by his scar, but then he spotted just a few wisps of white above the cats eye, practically invisible.

His eyes wide, a shocked gasp hissed between his teeth as a white cobra swayed before him, with green markings along the serpents back.

Hen the mirror went black, and Harry waited anxiously, worried that he might be the cobra, or have no form at all. Just as he started to shift in his seat, Harry saw the image start to lighten and a form slowly materialise in his reflection. The image of a wolf calmed him, and he found himself grinning. The animal paced for a moment, it's edges blurring as though it was shrouded in shadows but it looked exactly like a wild wolf; the natural patterns of it's fur forming a lightning bolt shape that could hardly be distinguished even when someone was looking for it. Even the distinctive green eyes in the wolfs face seemed right, allowing the powerful creature to look completely natural.

As the potion released him, the mirror blazed flame red before the reflection returned to Harry's familiar face.

"Looks like the last phase is still on tonight Godric" Harry laughed, snapping the founders out of their frozen positions and setting Helga into celebration mode.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Harry" it was the end of a very long day. All the founders and Harry had been needed to keep the students in line at the Yule ball and Rowena had asked him to walk with her once they had finally got all of the students off to bed.

"You too, Rowena" Harry replied, stifling a yawn.

Rowena studied him intently and an amused expression flashed over her features as he noticed her scrutiny

"What? Did one of the students curse me again? Rowena?"

She shook her head. It amazed her that the scrawny, self-conscious sixteen year old who didn't think he was good enough, or powerful enough, to train with them had grown into what she saw now;

A young man, easily confident in his abilities with enough humility not to flaunt that power. The calm lifestyle of the castle suited him too and Rowena could easily see herself and her fellow founders in the man standing before her. Harry had Helga's build but with Godric's strength hidden beneath his slim frame. Although he was tall, Rowena was sure he would never reach Salazar's height and guessed Harry would be lucky to reach 6'1". During his stay, the wizard had let his hair grow, encouraged by the variety of wizards, besides Salazar, that wore their hair longer. The new style had revealed that it wasn't Godric's messy locks that he owned, but Rowena's own soft waves and the witch had to admit that it looked stunning next to Salazar's bright emerald eyes.

Harry's personality had changed very little. He had matured and grown in confidence, allowing his personality to shine but it had always been there just beneath the surface, a perfect blend of all four of them/

She noticed that he looked worried by her lack of response and smiled reassuringly, wondering if anyone would even recognise him when he returned to his own time.

"You only have eighteen months left with us dear one … I think you're ready to learn my gift of mind magics"

She watched the shock filter onto his face and smiled again

"It's powerful and there's a lot to learn" she warned "And you'll need to complete your wandless magic, and soon as you can because this can't be taught without your wand"

Harry nodded, but didn't leave and Rowena waited

"What made you decide now?" he asked curiously, looking puzzled when Rowena chuckled

"Have you taken a good look at yourself lately Harry? You've grown into a very impressive you man" she pause a moment before continuing, "Mind magic is not something to be take lightly,"

Giving her ward a gently hug, Rowena wished him Merry Christmas once again and sent him on his way, smiling as she watched him go. She wasn't worried, she knew without a doubt that Harry was ready for her gift.

* * *

Harry's last months with the founders flew by and with Rowena's lessons waiting in the wings, Godric helped Harry focus and master his wandless magic in record time, allowing Rowena the chance to teach Harry practical mind magic instead of the theory she had been making him study since Christmas.

Shocking her, Harry had complete control over telepathy in two months of his practical studies and used the theory behind it to control his wordless magic with Godric as well.

During his last year and immediately following his nineteenth birthday, Godric Helga and even Salazar surrendered him to Rowena to learn occlumency and legilimency.

Apart from Salazar, who often helped with his lessons because of his strong occlumency shields, Harry only really saw the others founders at meals.

Going against all the books Harry had studied, except the one she had helped write, Rowena taught Harry legilimency first, explaining that he couldn't properly defend his mind unless he knew what he was defending it against. After his quick success with telepathy there were a number of time where Rowena had to reassure Harry and remind him that this was a very difficult branch of magic. By the end of September, however, Harry had managed to break through both Rowena's and Salazar's shields when they weren't actively resisting him, and Rowena had him move onto occlumency.

They spent a month inside Harry's mind, with Rowena, simply helping him design and build his defences before teaching Harry to hold those defences against a legilimens.

By Easter, the Ravenclaw woman was starting to worry that she had begun teaching him too late. Worried that Harry couldn't seem to keep his shields in place she asked the other founders they advice and got her answer from Helga, who suggested that maybe because he trusted her, he didn't feel he needed the shields.

Rowena solved that problem by having Salazar attempt to invade Harry's mind at dinner, only a few months before he had to leave.

Not only did Harry resist the attack but he knocked Salazar out and the proceeded to sit by the wizards bedside until he accepted Harry's apology; much to the others amusement.

* * *

For all of them, Harry's birthday seemed to be approaching much too fast, and at the same time, they all knew Harry was ready to return. When July 31st of his fourth year in the past finally arrived, Harry had a small trunk packed with clothes and his presents from birthdays and Christmas' since his arrival and after a last look around his room he made his way down to the great hall where he knew the founders would be waiting for him.

As the doors opened, Helga flung herself at him crying and he hugged her, hearing Godric sigh and knowing that they'd been trying to calm the beautiful woman down for quite some time.

"Come on Helga, it's not like I'm dying" he teased and the blonde laughed through her tears

"True, but we won't see you again, and I'll miss you … you all will …"

Moving into the great hall properly, Harry could see the truth of her words in the faced of the others

"Maybe I'll come back and visit" he said with a grin, and finally broke the ice as Godric scoffed, Salazar scowled and the two woman began chuckling softly

"All right, stop being miserable, it is my Birthday after all!"

"Speaking of which …" Godric interrupted with a grin "Instead of presents, we've opened a Gringotts account for you under that identity you cooked up… we only put a Galleon in each but by the time you open it there should be plenty of built up interest" Harry started laughing and it took a few minutes for him to stop. He'd forgotten that he'd never told them just how far into the future he'd come from

"I should think, one Galleon would have been enough" he finally choked out "It will be at least a thousand years before I'm born"

After a moment of shocked silence, Rowena simply ignore her laughing companions and handed Harry a small birthday cake

"There now, I think you're all set" she smiled, the sadness clear in her dark eyes but also a determination not to cry – she knew better than the others what Harry was going back to due to their legilimency lessons and Harry shot her a knowing grin before Godric enveloped him in a crushing hug.

Once he was released, Harry's eyes landed on Salazar and a thousand messages passed through their eyes in a single moment, then Salazar bowed, shocking not only Harry but the other founders too.

"I withdraw the right Tom Riddle had to my vaults and lands and release you from having to answer to him as head of the Slytherin Household"_ 'that position is yours to claim when you are ready my heir'_

Harry's thoughts were spinning, and ignoring Salazar's usual dislike for contact, he impulsively hugged the man

"Ok, Harry you need to hurry dear one" Rowena interrupted "Do you have the book? Good … now remember, if you hand it to anyone, even accidentally, they have access to everything in it"

Nodding, Harry pulled the purple book out of an inside pocket on his long black cotton coat that he'd had a tailor make so he would blend in if he ended up in a muggle area; The black shirt and trousers were very generic as well and he hoped no one would recognise him before he had a chance to put on the glamour he'd developed with Helga's help.

"So how does this work this time?" he asked and suddenly felt suspicious at their amused expressions

"What do you want to do?" Godric asked innocently and Harry frowned

"I want to go home," he said slowly, wondering if they were ill, and quite suddenly the whole room was spinning in a distinctly familiar way.

The book was acting like a portkey through time, and Harry shut his eyes against the dizzying motion wishing that they'd warned him.

After what seemed like hours, Harry could feel ground beneath his feet again and cautiously opened his eyes, immediately pushing the founders book back into his pocket.

With a contented sigh, Harry stared across the street at the Leaky Cauldron.

Yes, he would miss the founders but at last, after four long years, he was home.


	4. Making A Name For Yourself

**A/N:** Thought i'd give you guys this one early since I'm camping Monday through Thursday then having a dinner party on the 11th of July ... So there might be a bit of a delay for Chapter Five so if it's not up next weekend, then you guys can expect it As soon as I can get it up, after that. :)

As always, I'm still searching for a Beta who's good at grammar, if anyone wants to volunteer, drop me a line.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters

**Making a Name for Yourself**

Moving smoothly into a narrow deserted looking street, Harry pulled a small mirror out of his trunk and after taking another glance down the street to make sure there were no muggles paying attention, he cast a glamour disguising his features.

Harry's shoulder length hair flickered to a deep auburn that reminded him of his mothers image, his distinctive eyes darkened to a chocolate brown and lost their almost shape making him look a little bug eyes. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he lost some of his height and he was sure he would have been shorter then Rowena now.

As the last of his changes slipped into place Harry studied the strange mix of olive skin with his now dark red hair. Shrugging he decided that he had defiantly seen stranger things and he carefully tucked away the mirror. The fist job he had was to find out the status of things in the wizarding world.

With a last calming breath he shrank his belongings, and after tucking them safely away into his coat pocket the disguise of Alex Johnson made his way over to the leaky Cauldron, shuffling his feet and glancing around nervously with shoulders hunched.

The small pub was busier than Alex expected, but it only took a quick glance at the pubs clock to realise that it was lunchtime. By the time he staggered out to Diagon Alley's entrance, irritated mutterings were flowing from the wizard's mouth freely.

The Alley's entrance seemed to permanently open due to the steady flow of people passing through and a puzzled frown marred Alex's exotic features as he tried to remember the Leaky Cauldron ever being that busy, even when the students were shopping for the school year at the end of August.

Drawing a blank, Alex quickly moved into the Alley as a queue started to build behind him. Heading down the familiar streets towards Flourish and Blotts, he consulted his mental checklist:

Getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron could wait until he could actually reach Tom through the crowds; Getting hold of an owl, probably a postal one, so he could request a teaching application form from Hogwarts; also picking up some books on recent history was going to be pretty essential to finding out what had been going on since he had vanished. Unfortunately he couldn't buy everything he wanted immediately since Alex wasn't sure he wanted to access the vault the Founders had set up for him yet and opening Harry Potters vault was out of the question.

Shuffling into the bookstore and jumping at the bell to remain true to his current character, the disguised Harry made his way slowly around the store. After carefully selecting his books, with his budget in mind, Alex added 'Harry Potter; The Story So Far' before allowing the bored looking assistant to ring up his items.

* * *

Leaving the bookstore Alex shrunk his purchases and slowly made his was to a small café he didn't recognise for a late lunch. Ordering salad sandwiches and a coffee, the middle aged Wizard waited impatiently for the waitress to return with his lunch before he sank into his thoughts. The history books were going to be useful, but Alex was certain he would need more recent information than he was going to find in the books he had bought.

He was halfway through his lunch before he picked up the daily prophet that was sitting on his table and started to skim the front page. His eyes landed on the date and Alex Johnson choked on his lunch; according to the paper, he'd only been gone for two years.

* * *

Shuffling into the London offices for the Daily Prophet, Alex saw the young brunette receptionist start to straighten her crisp white blouse before laying eyes on the middle aged, and haggard face of Alex Johnson, halting her actions immediately.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a sigh in her voice

Alex purposefully waited until he was at her desk before responding, his voice grating to hide his amusement at the irritation he could read in her eyes

"Yes, my name is Alex Johnson and I would like to take out a subscription to your paper" he smiled at her baffled expression and waited

"You mean … you don't have one already?"

Raising an eyebrow at the young witches shocked expressions, he finally let his amusement show on Alex's face

"Obviously not, my dear, if I did then I wouldn't be asking for one" He could almost hear her teeth grinding as she filled in the paperwork for him and Alex had to fight back a smirk as she filed it, loudly slamming things onto her desk in a temper

"All done … Good day Sir –"

"Not quite …" Harry cut in quickly, halting her dismissal "I would also like copied of he last weeks worth of your paper thank you"

She stared at the strange man before her for a moment but her only smiled benignly so she asked him to wait and went to print what he had asked for. On her return, she simply asked if he needed anything else

"No that's everything dear, thank you for your help" Alex Johnson grinned and shuffled out of the offices just as slowly as he had entered before apparating loudly to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room.

As he left Tracey, the receptionist for the Daily Prophet, sighed and grabbed the can of muggle air freshener on her desk before coating the room in it's sickly scent – she really hated old people.

* * *

In a small attic room, which was the only thing the Leaky Cauldron had left and Tom insisted only charging Mr Johnson half price for, Harry sat surrounded by history books and perusing 'His life so far' with a little amusement and great irritation.

Apparently, most of the wizarding world was convinced that Albus Dumbledore had his hidden away, training to fight Voldemort and only a small portion thought him dead. Throwing the book to one side with a disgusted sigh Harry moved onto the Daily Prophet's, his features darkening rapidly as he flicked through each of the papers in turn.

Death Eater attacks on muffles were happening every few days, people were calling for Dumbledore to be fired and removed from the Wizengamot if he didn't reveal the location of Harry Potter, Beauxbatons had evacuated their school after an attack and many where transferring to Hogwarts this September

'_Which accounts for the number of people in Diagon Alley already_' Harry thought with a resigned sigh.

Overall the Wizarding world seemed ready to fall apart at the seams; it was the perfect time for Voldemort to strike and that was hat ad Harry truly puzzled. There were very few attacks on the magical community and when there were magical casualties they had usually been caught in the middle of an attack on muggle.

A rapping on the window of his room drew Harry's attention from the newspapers. Thanking the owl, Harry untied the Hogwarts Teaching Application before feeding the scraggly bird a few treats. At least one good thing came from the Death Eater attack on Beauxbatons; with the number of extra students at Hogwarts for the coming year, the school would need as many professors as it could get it's hands on.

* * *

A tall young man marched confidently out of Gringotts bank with a soft smile on his sharp angled face. The wind ruffled his long bronze coloured hair into deep sapphire eyes and with a frustrated sigh he nimbly tied the long hair back with a muggle band, before moving smoothly into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He easily slipped between the crowds and made a beeline for Madam Malkins, knowing that he would need some appropriate robes for his interview at Hogwarts the following day.

Inside the shop was quiet, with only a few customers being fitted on the stools in the window. He calmly made his way to the counter and it took only a moment to gain the attention of Madame Malkin

"How can we help you sir?" he smiled softly as she tried not to eye the simple robes he was wearing that he knew didn't suit him

"Well, I'm looking for a nice set of robes for an interview I have tomorrow, but while I'm here I don't think a new wardrobe would go amiss…" his voice was calming and had a smoothness to it but he shot an endearing smile just for good measure when she began to look dubious

"And which Gringotts account will I be charging this to?"

"Vault 87, Hunter Draysen, and I assure you Madame, Money is no object"

She blinked at Hunter for a moment, seeming reassured but unimpressed before she called over one of her assistants

"Selene dear, I want you to handle this account" the young woman grinned and glanced at Hunter with a tailors eye. She only reached his collarbone, even with her short spiky red hair but Hunters appraisal was interrupted when Madam Malkin introduced Selene as her daughter

"For larger accounts we assign a seamstress" the elder Malkin smiled kindly with a quick glance at her daughter as she continued, "She needs a bit of motivation - and I have a feeling that your order may give her that"

Hunter laughed, getting a little nervous about this small woman next to him

"Well, I don't know about that, I'm not exactly full of ideas…"

"Maybe not, but I am, come on then" Selene chirped happily, obviously in her element. Hunter spared a wide-eyes look at the smirking Madame Malkin before following after her boisterous daughter.

* * *

Hunter had barely been able to get Selene to stop for a quick lunch so by the time he staggered out onto the now dark streets of Diagon Alley with more shrunken bags that he knew what to do with, Hunter wasn't sure whether he wanted to fall asleep somewhere or find a restaurant to stop his stomachs complaints.

Deciding to do both, he slowly made his was towards the Leaky Cauldron for the night, to tired to risk apparating.

He'd wanted to do some shopping in muggle London as well, but that would obviously have to wait until after his interview, for which he now had the perfect set of robes.

* * *

Hogwarts Faculty Application

**Name:** Hunter Draysen

**Age:** Twenty-Three

**Address:** 6 Towerfield Road, London, EK7 3XY

**Education:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Qualifications

**Owl Results:**

Ancient Runes – E

Potions – E

Transfiguration – O

Charms – E

Herbology – O

Defence Against the Dark Arts – O

Care of Magical Creatures – O

**Newt Results**:

Potions – O

Defence Against the Dark Arts – O

Care of Magical Creatures – O

Transfiguration – O

Ancient Runes – O

**Subjects you are interested in teaching?**

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Ancient runes

Care of Magical Creatures

Potions

**Relevant Skills for this position:**

Practice in efficiently organising a large group of people

Unafraid of a challenge

**Additional Qualifications? if applicable**

Creature's Master

Defence Master

Potions Journeyman

Student of Runes

Student of Herbology

**Why do you wish to teach at Hogwarts?**

With the increase of student numbers Hogwarts will receive from Beauxbatons this year you will need as much help as you can garner. Also with the threat of Death Eater attacks you need professors competent in the field they are teaching to ensure the students are learning.

Twinkling blue eyes peered over half moon glasses at the young man sitting on the other side of Albus' desk. The wizard appeared very relaxed and was busy studying the office with interest unlike the many other rather nervous applicants that the Headmaster had interview that summer.

The way his legs seemed too long for Albus' chairs reminded the professor of Severus and he couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his face, catching the attention of the dark sapphire blue eyes of his newest professor. The young man brushed long locks of bronze hair away from his face and gave Albus his undivided attention

"Mr Draysen …"

"Hunter, please Headmaster"

Their eyes met for a moment, before Albus began twinkling again and he continued

"I must admit that I am impressed with your qualifications, particularly in reference to your age – how have you acquired two masters and a journeyman so young?" Albus leaned back in his hair and steepled his fingers, watching the young wizard smile

"I thought you might query that; it is unusual, I'll admit, but not impossible obviously – I started young and had some very good teachers… They're all dead now" he added quietly

"My condolences" Albus studied him in silence for several long minutes before adding "Not many teach their arts to one so young" drawing another smile from Hunter as he sat beneath Albus' questioning gaze without so much as squirming.

Albus had to admit to himself that he was impressed, no one had managed to endure one of his stares since Harry … and before him, Severus and yet something about this young man was bothering the Headmaster; something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Hunter Draysen. He was dressed in well made robes of a dark red with matching trousers that easily brought out the range of tones in his burnt bronze hair and expensive black dragon hide boots, but Albus knew that Draysen was not a pureblood. He was quite content sitting across from the Headmaster and after a long moment, Albus simply smiled cheerfully, promising himself that he would keep a close eyes on the young man.

He held the silence for a moment longer before speaking again "I need a full time defence teacher, Professor Draysen, although I may as you to take the occasional class in Magical Creatures due to your qualifications"

Hunter blinked, a little shocked,

"Does that mean … I got the job?" he asked, drawing a chuckle from the headmaster

"You, you have, as you say, 'got the job'" he cleared his throat before continuing "Now, Hunter, the students arrive, as always, on September the first – that gives us exactly a month before term starts … however, all teachers must be here by August 21st to go over class schedules and anything else needed for the coming year"

Once Hunter nodded, Dumbledore continued, pushing his glasses up his nose slowly

"You're wages are paid monthly in arrears and should be available from the first of every month – any problems with that, however, should be brought to the attention of Gringotts or be directed to the finance department at the Ministry as they control all payments of the Hogwarts staff" his tone suggested that he wished otherwise but it was clear that the matter was out of the Headmasters hands

"The defence classroom is on the third floor, and the door to your office is inside the classroom behind the painting of the Victorian vampire, like your rooms merely speak to the painting to assign your passwords … and speaking of rooms I almost forgot" the old professors was twinkling quite happily as Hunter cut in again "You're rooms are located on the fifth floor behind the paint-"

"Actually Headmaster…" Hunter paused as though doubting his interruption before shaking his head a little "I don't suppose there are any staff quarters available on the ground floor?"

Albus raised his eyebrows in surprise "Yes, there is only one set of staff quarters on the ground floor, they've been unused in quite some time as most professors prefer rooms closer to their classrooms or offices, but I'm certain we can have those cleared up for you quickly enough"

"Thank you Headmaster, the way I look at it is the closer I am to the Great Hall, the long I can sleep in the mornings"

Standing as Albus chuckled again, Hunter offered his hand, a very muggle gesture but Albus merely completed the act by shaking the young mans hand

"I'll probably be popping in and out over the next week getting my things moved in" Hunter half asked

"Certainly, Certainly" was his response as Albus smiled and walked Hunter t5o the door "There is no particular rush until the meetings start, although I was hoping to introduce you to the staff before then at meals …"

"Of course, Headmaster" Hunter took the hint graciously and once the farewells were finished with the young wizard left the Headmaster office with a contented smiled, ready to make his way to muggle London, only half aware of the calculating eyes on his back.

* * *

Sitting in a small coffee shop, Harry was trying to work out how he felt. He'd been missing for two years, despite spending four with the founders, and he knew his 'Hunter Draysen' alias as well as he knew himself, if not better, but he honestly hadn't expected to fool Dumbledore without at least a little trouble.

In a way, he hoped that the old man suspected something, anything, because if Albus Dumbledore was truly that easy to get past, then the wizarding world was doomed.

With a sigh, Harry turned the tired face of Hunter Draysen to stare at his untouched coffee. He knew he wouldn't drink it, but he'd wanted somewhere to think. Standing, Hunter Draysen threw a few muggle coins onto the table and left, happy that he'd taken the time to have Gringotts change up some of his money when they had set up the fake muggle bank account that allowed the young wizard to shop in the muggle world without suspicion.

Moving once again, fluidly through the crowds Hunter glanced around himself looking for the next store that was going to receive his patronage.

Being London, it didn't take long to find a few shops that caught Hunters eye and it soon became apparent to him that he was likely to end up with more bags than he'd left Madame Malkins with the previous day, only instead of around twenty-five or thirty robes and more than several cloaks, these bags contained numerous button shirts, jeans, boots and socks, t-shirts, suit trousers, long coats and jackets, bags to use in his new job, jumpers for the cold Scottish winters and Hunter even found somewhere selling a gloves, hat and scarf set, all this added up to one very tired and quite grumpy wizard standing on a London street with more bags than he culd shrink and hide safely.

With a tired sigh, he braced himself to apparate to the apartment he'd purchased that morning when several soft 'pops' reached his ears.

Snapping his eyes open, Hunter felt his jaw drop as about ten Death Eaters appeared in the crowded London street, the evening sunlight glinting off of their horrific masks and garnering everyone's attention.

And then the screaming started.

Gritting his teeth, Hunter ducked into a narrow side street. Against this many there was little he could do without drawing suspicion so he reluctantly stayed where he was, studying the enemy.

The Death Eaters were much more organised than he remembered and against defenceless muggles they merely took position and fired off spells. Spotting a sickly yellow beam of light rapidly approaching him, Hunter ducked as fluidly as she moved through crowds before neatly flinging a simple '_stupify_' back.

It was almost like watching someone hit a pause button as every Death Eater froze before disapperating on a silent command, taking their fallen comrade with them. The whole incident had probably lasted all of five minutes but the effects were devastating and Hunter was exhausted from the effort of holding himself back, ensuring that he didn't draw attention to himself in a way he knew he would have had he given in to the temptation to destroy every Death Eater in the near vicinity.

'_You must choose your fights, not have them chosen for you_'

Salazar's voice was so clear that the young wizard had to check behind him to be sure that his mentor wasn't really there. Turning back to the decimated street, Hunter watched the fresh glittering form of the dark mark unfolding above the scene and scowled before disapperating home.

Salazar was right; and that hadn't been the fight to reveal himself in.


	5. Are You Sitting Comfortably?

**A/N:** I am so sorry about the delay. I've said before and I'll say again: NONE of my fic's are abandoned, it's just sometimes life kicks you in the gut, it just so happens that this time around, it took me a long time to get the energy back to stand up straight again.

I finished this about five minutes ago, so I hope it's ok, I've not reread it properly, only to spell/grammar check. Enjoy, and with any luck I'll have the next chapter too you soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters

**Are You Sitting Comfortably?**

Despite his best efforts, the weeks leading up to the start of term were some of the busiest Hunter could remember, and he wasn't formally introduced to the rest of the Hogwarts staff, as Albus had wanted, until breakfast of the 22nd.

As his first cup of tea slowly worked through his system, gradually waking the new professor, he vaguely remembered having a quick shower and throwing on some clean robes which he noticed, glancing down, were thankfully a rich blue that matched his illusionary eyes; That was, he admitted to himself, more luck than any intentional act on his part.

Hunter relaxed slowly, sinking into his thoughts and making a mental note to befriend the house elves. He could already see a distinct advantage to having his first morning tea delivered to his rooms, and with luck that would mean he- "Good Morning!"

Came the bright voice, startling him out of his thoughts. Hunters free hand twitched for his wand as he splashed hot tea over the table with his other one, hissing between clenched teeth at the waste.

"I'm Hermione Granger, you must be the new defence teacher, right? I think I've met all the other teachers for this year."

The familiar face of his old school friend had Hunter frozen until he noticed her bright smile slipping off of her features.

"Sorry," he suddenly replied, snapping his attention back to the present as he cleaned the tea from his hand and the table with a sharp flick of his wand, "I'm not my best in the mornings; Hunter Draysen."

Hermione beamed at him again, before taking the empty seat on his right.

"This is my first year teaching, I only graduated myself last year but because I got _practically _straight O's in my NEWTS, Professor Dumbledor hired me to teach Arithmacy with Professor Vector. Have you had a chance to look at the lesson plan recommendations tha-"

"Miss Granger... I believe that you have already been informed that not everyone is in best form first thing in the morning, please desist your incessant chattering until Mr Draysen, and myself, have finished at least our first beverage of the day, and preferably the second."

It was only in those few moments, glancing between Hermione's glare and Severus Snape's impassive face that Hunter realised that he'd been sitting next to the dungeon bat all morning in comfortable silence.

When he found himself mentally agreeing with Snape, it suddenly made him realise just how much distance his stay with the founders had put between himself and his old friends.

When Hunter didn't immediately leap to her defence Hermione stood, her glare firmly in place.

"Well... I suppose I could speak to you later..." she offered, pointedly ignoring Snape.

"Later" Hunter promised with a nod, before quickly turning back to his cold tea and topping it up with hot, a tired sigh escaping him as she stalked away from the table.

Only once he was sure that Hermione was gone did he speak again.

"Thank you, I'm pretty sure I'm not awake enough to talk myself out of a conversation on lesson plans."

"I did not do that for your benefit," came the expected reply in Snape's cool voice, "I merely did not want a migraine first thing in the morning, before the school year has even had a chance to begin."

"I didn't think for one moment that you'd done it for me" Hunter replied nonchalantly, his tone light and he almost smiled when Snape's black eyes darted to his face for a single brief moment.

"No..." Hunter continued carefully, "Anyone who has a tongue that acidic first thing in the morning doesn't do anything for anyone besides himself... but it did benefit me, and therefore you have my thanks."

Hunter swiftly downed the last of his tea as he spotted a large group of teachers enter the Great Hall for their breakfast.

"I guess I'll see you in the Staff Meetings with Albus this afternoon."

Only receiving a mild grunt in return he counted himself lucky not to have got into Snape's bad books yet and quickly left the now rather noisy Great Hall.

* * *

He'd intended to spend the morning going over his lesson plans again, just to be certain that he could remember them easily, and Minerva had already dropped off his timetable, confirming that as the only defence teacher, he had no free periods during the week. When he got back to his rooms, however, a small brown owl awaited him and he frowned as he offered the bird a treat, reading the short letter with a sigh.

The duelling platform he'd ordered for his classes had arrived in Diagon Alley. There went his morning of preparations, the owner wanted it collected quickly as it was "cluttering the stockroom".

Hunter let his eyes rove over the grounds as he stood at a window, still holding the letter, and contemplated the walk down to Hogsmead. The sun was shining, and the dew on the grass was glittering like diamonds, but after a moment he shook his head. The staff meeting started just before lunch, and he had to be back at the school before then.

Scooping a handful of Floo powder from a dish on the mantle piece, Hunter grumbled to himself as he threw it and stepped into the fire, calmly announcing his destination, and struggling not to shut his eyes at the spinning sensation that pulled at his body.

As he stepped out into the busy Floo Station, he smoothly stepped free of the fireplace, his light stumble barely noticeable as he moved out of the arrival area, brushing soot from his robes absently.

Taking a quick glance around the familiar streets, he began the difficult task of weaving his way through the crowds, knowing it would be worse later as the supply lists were being owled out that evening.

It didn't take him long to reach "Daniel's Duelling Débâcle", and the assistant immediately knew what he'd come to collect and vanished to fetch the duelling platform. Bringing the package out the assistant explained that it couldn't be shrunk any further without damaging the wards placed on it, and that was how Hunter found himself stalking along Diagon Alley with a large box of parts, planning on grabbing a few items from the apothecary before apparating back to Hogsmead.

That is how Hunter found himself caught in a crossfire of spells in the middle of Diagon Alley with a heavy box of parts as Death Eater apparated into the Alley. The screams alerted him, made him duck and saved his life.

The duelling platform was sufficiently warded against damage, so he abandoned it, and rolled instinctively, his magic flying out in a net and helping him dodge any spells that began to head in his direction.

Hunter came to his feet in the doorway of a shop, his wand in hand and took stock of the situation. Five Death Eaters, so this was merely to cause panic. Five Death Eaters who were Crucioing children, however, and Hunter's blood boiled.

"_Incarcerous!"_ He snarled, ropes snapping around the nearest Death Eater and drawing the other four's attention.

The four cast the same spell at Harry, a dark purple beam, black in the centre, and Hunter dropped to the floor, rolling to the side before casting at another, the "_Petrificus Totalis_" leaving his lips almost without thought.

They were more organised. He'd suspected after the attack in Muggle London, but actually fighting them, now he was certain. They were working as a cohesive unit, casting the same spells for added power, spread out to limit where he could move to as he danced away from their spells. It was worrying that they had improved so much, but as he narrowly dodged a cutting curse, Hunter pushed the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on incapacitating the remaining Death Eaters.

"_Reductus Mens_" came a hissed voice and Hunter tensed, throwing his arms up to cover his face as the street before him exploded in a shower of stone and dirt, giving the remaining Death Eaters a chance to flee.

Before Hunter recovered, the fourth managed to loosen some of the ropes tightly binding him, and activated an emergency portkey.

The young wizard snarled, blood on his cheek where a sliver of stone had sliced his face, and he advanced on the only remaining Death Eater as he struggled against the spell holding him. Hunter struck him in the centre of his chest with a "_Stupify"_ just as the ministry's Aurors apparated in.

"Lower your wand!"

Hunter sighed. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

Hunter barely escaped the Auror's questions in time to get back to Hogwarts, store his duelling platform and make it to Albus' office in time for the meeting. He garnered a questioning glance, but a sigh and a shrug insisted that he'd tell the Headmaster later.

Much later.

Hunter wasn't quite sure what he was expecting staff meetings to be like, but what he hadn't expected was twenty-six adults sitting around a table arguing about whether to sort the Beauxbatons students the day before the Hogwarts students arrived, or alongside the new first years.

Eventually someone came up with the 'brilliant' idea of writing to the Beauxbatons students and offering them the choice of arriving at Hogwarts a day early. Next, to Hunters amazement, they moved onto arguing about whether to change the dates for house Quidditch matches this year, or whether to keep them the same dates they'd had for the last _ten years_.

By lunchtime, Hunter had given up taking notes, and was resting his head on his hands as Dumbledor finally moved onto the more important aspects of the coming school year; Rather bad timing as most of his staff were now focussing on the plates of sandwiches that the house elves had supplied for lunch, rather than actually focussing on the meeting.

While they ate and warmed up for the next round of 'heated discussion', Albus began discussing the Staff's timetables. Most subjects now had two teachers to cope with the influx of new students, but with his lack of free periods for marking, Hunter ran his idea of practical graded work past the headmaster, breathing a sigh of relief when Albus agreed to the idea.

"Now then," Albus called firmly, drawing his staff's attention back to him as he restarted he meeting, "I trust that you've all conferred with each other and decided upon the books for your subjects? Now remember, no more than four books per subject for each year group!" Dumbledor called, his voice raising over the sudden hum of conversation that broke out, suggesting that his staff hadn't met to plan their book lists at all.

Hunter had spoken to both Care of Magical Creature professor's and managed to catch Severus in a good mood to ask them about their planned lessons, and had incorporated their idea's into his own lesson plans already, in fact most of the meeting had covered things he'd already brought up with Albus, and the young wizard cleared his throat.

"Headmaster, did you get the owl I sent you last week about this?" Hunter called across the room, wearily, drawing twenty-five pairs of eyes to his face and bringing silence to the room, but Albus was nodding.

"Yes... but are you sure that, uh, _The Standard Book of 10,000 Spells_... will be sufficient material for your students, Mr Draysen?"

His eyes had lowered to his own notes to check the name of Hunter's book decision, but now he was peering carefully over the edge of his half moon spectacles and studying Hunter appraisingly, "I don't hesitate to inform you that we have had a particularly bad run of defence professors..."

Hunter almost felt defensive of his own abilities, but he knew Dumbledor had reason to be wary of his new hirelings so he simply sighed softly.

"Any difficult spell work cannot correctly be taught from a book, no matter how detailed the theory behind it is" Hunter responded, his voice smooth, and cool, and yes just a little defensive.

As he moved to continue Hermione's voice broke in, cutting him off sharply and the wizard frowned, more than a little irritated, at his old friend's presumptuous interruption.

"How on earth do you expect your students to learn defence, _or_ pass their exams, if you are only supplying them with the most basic of tools? It's nothing short of madness."

The heavy silence that followed her outburst was broken only by the young defence teacher's softly spoken rebuttal that, surprisingly, derailed Hermione's complaints more effectively that a direct argument would have.

"There are some witches and wizards who can read any level of spell in a book, and be able to cast them easily, depending of course on whether they have the required power, however these students are extremely rare indeed," Hunter paused as she blushed, but continued relentlessly, "I intend, Miss Granger, to teach using a mostly practical approach in my lessons and supply my students with a large amount of hands on practice... This is however, implausible at best if my students do no have the basic spell work and defence knowledge required, hence my choice of book" Hunter paused for a moment, and Jaque Marquet, the new transfiguration professor chuckled.

"Haven't you been talking with Hagrid, Grubby-Plank and Snape too?" the young man asked, and Hunter studied his warm brown eyes for a moment before answering.

"Yes, _Newt Scamader's 'Fantastic Beast's_' will be of use in my class room, as will _Raven Lassiter's basic and advanced potions_ books" He conceded. Those were some of the books the other subjects were requesting, and Harry saw no reason why he couldn't utilise the other subjects resources.

"If all else fails, Miss Granger, I'm quite certain that all the students will be able to find the library, no?" he finished with a raised eyebrow, but Hermione didn't answer, leaning back in her seat, silently flushing and pointedly ignoring the few smiles her manner drew from several of the staff members seated around the table who had been on the receiving end of one of her lectures before.

"I believe you may continue, Headmaster" Hunter murmured softly, trying to ignore the twinkle in his old mentor's blue eyes.

To Hunters surprise, as the conversation moved on from his heated discussion with Hermione, the rest of the meeting progressed rather smoothly, which he later learned from Minerva, who took pity on his confusion, was quite normal. Apparently Dumbledor liked to see how new professors handled the highly disorganized start, and Hunter began mentally kicking himself knowing he must be looking more and more suspicious by the minute.

* * *

The rest of Hunters week was mostly spent collecting and setting up equipment for his classrooms, perfecting his lesson plans as he learnt more of what the other professors were including in their courses and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

So what he didn't expect the day before the Beauxbatons students arrival was a summons to the Headmasters tower.

The journey from his rooms to Albus' office was spent wondering if there was a problem with his lesson plans or a change to his timetable and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Hunter only noticed the tension in the air of Albus' office when he'd already closed the door behind him, making retreat impossible.

His eyes quickly scanned the room, wary, until he located the headmaster standing with his back to Hunter, apparently gazing serenely out of a window across Hogwarts grounds, but despite the tension, and Hunter's general unease, as far as he could tell there was nothing amiss and they were alone.

"You wanted to see me Albus?"

The old wizard started a little, as though he'd forgotten the summoned defence teacher and as his suspicions rose, Hunter caught the faint sigh that escaped the man across from him.

Dumbledor moved away from the window, revealing a familiar silver bowl, to sit behind his desk, and Hunter moved on autopilot to take the offered seat opposite, his thoughts spinning as he tried to make sense of the atmosphere, the headmaster's behaviour and the Pensieve sitting far too innocently on the window sill.

The soft voice of his old mentor brought Hunters attention sharply back to the room and he moved his eyes from the shimmering bowl to Albus' face.

"I have just finished a fire call from the Ministry of Magic, requesting a character reference of yourself in connection to a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley" The headmaster told him, his eyes strangely hard.

"What did you tell them?"

There was a long moment of silence before Dumbledor continued speaking.

"I told them I wanted to hear your version of events first, and they are expecting a reply within the hour, however I'm afraid, Mr Draysen, that there are serious inconsistencies involved in your teaching application and, therefore, your ministry files..."

Hunter remained silent, he wasn't worried about Albus' suspicions as he had planned on letting the Headmaster know who he truly was anyway, but if the Ministry found out then his identity wouldn't stay a secret for long, and he needed to remain hidden.

"There has never been a 'Hunter Draysen' attend Hogwarts," Albus prodded when the silence went on, "Would you care to explain?"

Despite the softness to his words, Hunter easily picked up on the streak of steel that ran through Albus' voice and even spotted the old wizards hand drift towards his wand. He obviously didn't appreciate being put on the spot by the department of magical law enforcement, and Hunter couldn't stop his sudden grin at the mental image of _that_ firecall.

"Ok, I agree, the Ministry poking their nose in isn't good, but did you have to scare me like that Albus?" Hunter asked around his grin "I thought I was going to have to rewrite those thrice damned lesson plans again." His grin withered, however, as he noticed the darkening glare on thee Headmaster's face and sighing, Hunter started explaining, albeit quickly due to his sudden bout of nerves.

"I'm actually quite glad you've worked out that something is amiss, you had me more than a bit worried when I waltzed through the interview..."

"Mr Draysen-"

"I planned on revealing everything to you then, but I was so surprised that you didn't even question my application, that I'd left the school grounds before I realised it..."

"Mr Draysen-"

"Then, of course, I didn't know how to bring it up, or even where to start explaining so I just..."

"Mr Draysen! Will you please explain yourself before you force me to hand you over to the Auror's!" Albus demanded loudly causing Hunter's words to stagger to a stop as he blinked in surprise, running a nervous hand through his hair and mussing it with a sheepish and slightly apologetic grin as he realised that he'd been babbling.

"You haven't worked it out yet?" he only half asked, "Well... I suppose it's not the most obvious answer... I didn't strictly graduate from Hogwarts, I disappeared just before the start of my sixth year..."

The Headmaster's all but vanished when Hunter ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it in an agitated manner that was sending Albus' mind into turmoil. The gesture was so familiar and yet not, he knew the action well, but not with this mans face and as his mind struggling to connect the information to everything else Hunter Draysen had just said the dark blue eyes watching him slowly drained of colour, revealing killing curse green and Dumbledor released a breath he hadn't know he was holding.

"Harry?"

The name escaped him before he could prevent it, and Albus mentally braced himself to have his hopes shattered by an imposter, death eater, reporter... but he watched Hunter slowly smile, and Albus began shooting every revealing spell he knew at his young defence professor.

After a few spells, one finally shattered the illusion and there sat a calm, young man with messy black hair, _Avada Kedavra_ eyes, and a gentle smile.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you worked it out" Harry said softly, and Albus shook his head as he came round his desk and pulled the young man into a firm hug.

"Where have you been, my dear boy!"

When Albus released him, it was to amused green eyes, and a gentle laugh, "please, Headmaster, it's a very long story, and I believe you promised to call the Auror's within the hour?"

It was strange, he thought, that as Hunter he had no qualms about referring to his old mentor as Albus, but as simply Harry Potter it felt out of place on his tongue.

Albus nodded and reluctantly released him as Harry recast his glamour, becoming once again Hunter Draysen.

"Would dinner tonight be a good time to discuss this, Albus?" Hunter offered gently as he watched the Headmaster approach the fireplace, seemingly still in shock.

"Yes... Yes, If we eat up here together Har... Hunter..." Albus shook his head, still disbelieving before his eyes became determined, and his face hardened "and don't worry about the ministry, I'll ensure that they find nothing out of the ordinary with your records."

"Thank you sir" he ignored Dumbledor's brush off and left the old man to make his firecall, pressing his back against the office door as it shut behind him and sighing, relieved.

Dumbledor knew. Dumbledor believed him. Dumbledor was helping him.

That's about all he'd been able to hope for on his return, and it seemed things were beginning to look up.

* * *

Hunter had dinner with the Headmaster that evening, and even relaxed once his old mentor reassured him that he was no longer under suspicion, and that his records were now accurate for his alias.

It took several hours, and a few thousand questions, but Hunter explained what he could and glossed over the things that he couldn't or wouldn't yet reveal. Throughout the tale, Albus barely looked away from the confidant young man, fascinated by the tale but still terrified that if he so much as b linked, then Harry would disappear all over again.

"I spent four years in the past, Albus, learning from the best the wizarding world had to offer, studying with the four founders, but when I got back only two years have passed... I don't know why, and it's not something that Rowena had predicted" Harry finished softly, studying Albus intently.

"It could be any number of reason's, Hunter..."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be here, or if it was a mistake, but I must stay at the school"

"I can only guess, but my best guess would be that if you are prophesied to stop Lord Voldemort, four years would have been too much time, and that you have been returned here for a reason... fate can, after all, make itself known in strange ways."

Hunter shook his head with a grin, brushing burnt bronze hair from his face, "Why are all your answers ambiguous?" he asked the headmaster with a chuckle.

His question drew a laugh from the Headmaster, but not an answer.

"I can enquire with the Order about Voldemort's current movements... that may give you some idea of his plans and maybe explain why you're back 'early', so to speak."

Hunter thought for a moment, his countenance turning serious and contemplative, unaware of Albus' watchful gaze, before he nodded, "A good idea, but I have to remain Hunter Draysen, no one else can know that Harry Potter is back... As the Warden of Hogwarts, this is where I need to be, and Harry Potter would be required elsewhere" he added, seeing Albus about to argue. The headmaster frowned, but agreed after a long moment, only speaking again when Hunter stood to leave.

"Harry..."

"Hunter, Headmaster"

"Hunter..." Albus smiled softly, "What are your plans?"

The young wizard paused with his hand on the handle of his mentor's office, and fell silent. After a long moment he sighed, and lifted the privacy ward's he'd put in place for their meal.

"To teach" he replied simply, offering a cheeky grin and departing. He trusted Albus, but some things needed to remain known only to himself. At least for now.

* * *

Albus sat by the fire for a long time, listening to Fawkes' calming melody. He replayed Hunter's tale over and over in his mind, fascinated, and at long last shook his head in amazement. Timetravel over one thousand years in the past? It wasn't possible, and yet...?

Suddenly the Headmaster laughed softly, and moved to his desk, picking up a quill he wrote out a letter, before duplicating it and asking Fawkes' to deliver them to the Order's Inner Circle.

**Regarding Phoenix's**

**Please join me in my office at 9pm on Saturday**

**September the Seventh to discuss the merits of **

**these creatures in more depth.**

_**Albus Dumbledor.**_

Watching Fawkes' vanish in a flash of fire Albus smiled happily to himself, and celebrated by allowing himself to retire for the night, several hours earlier than he usually would.

Harry Potter was back.


	6. AUTHOR UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Authors Note**

This is NOT a chapter. This is an Update Notification.

As of May 28th 2012, the continuation and publication of this fan-fiction is scheduled to be posted (approximately) by the end of December 2012.

Thank you for your patience and continued support.

**Dyran Hunter**


End file.
